boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Jade Empire
Kitsumo is a small village of settlers that came from one of the rumored islands, far beyond the Faerune Continent. When a island off the south ocean side had found itself worse off many villagers gathered themselves in ships and sailed off to find a better home. One where they could re create their homes which the older island was destroying. It is rumored that a Terrasque was settled and awoken just before the villagers had fled.Upon finding the new vast continent, The local villagers have settled with the southern area.After many years they had began to notice their strange neighbors. During the full moon their village would get raided by these powerful beasts, changing some of their family members and friends into what their neighboring country was made up of, Werewolves. The people of Kitsumo were afraid, and with fear came violence. They learned all they could about these creatures, took up arms and protected themselves. They built a moat with carnivorous creatures within it, All weapons were created with silver, certain families took up certain professional criteria to protect themselves. This was the beginning of an age old war between Kitsumo and Lycan country. And even though names change, what is now the Jade Empire and Weylin have always had this history.. even if other rulers have tried to change it, their fears were too deep.. so for many years Werewolves and beasts of the moon were banned from the Empire, those caught enslaved, slaughtered, and those turned had the same fate. It is said that when a lycan has infected one of Kitsumo, the person may take one of the 4 choices. Banishment- To leave the Empire for ever. Enslavement - To become property of the Emperor. The Shorin- To shave ones skin from their flesh before their first change. Thus controlling the beast with in forever. Death - One would rather die then be left to become the untamed. Kitsumo is ruled by a pair of boys. Young emperors who have passed their throne on to someone else while they saw to things elsewhere, as the Shoan temple was going to fall without them. This is meant to be a temporary sitation, but time goes on and no return has been made. Cultural Practices Arranged marriages are agreed upon between two families with children who are of age. Very rare are matches made out of love. Often times the ruler may decide who should marry whom. Following the will of the ruler is an obvious sign of honor and duty. Family, as well as a family’s honor, is regarded highly. Self-promotion is frowned upon unless one has been recognized for some notable achievement. Such triumphs are usually performed to protect one’s honor, family, country, or ruler. A caste system marks the different classes within society. Each caste has its own designated color and zodiac symbol, and something should be worn at all times to display what caste a citizen belongs to- a colored scarf, ribbon, tunic, etc. Gold: The Ruling Caste This color can only be worn by the ruling body. Those wearing this color within the country who are not of the ruling body run the risk of suffering severe punishment. Often times, the High Ruler is not seen by the common folk, and will either wear a mask to hide his or her face, or speak from behind a screen or curtain. Blue: The Noble Caste The nobility of the land usually don colors that are crafted from blue to mark their status. Usually members of the noble caste are excellent diplomats, entrepreneurs, and administrators. Red: The Warrior Caste Those who are trained to fight and protect the citizens of the country are of the Warrior Caste. Armor and every day clothing sport shades of red to represent the passion and bloodshed during battle. Green: The Merchant Caste Anyone of any working class wear green to show that they are proud to work for their food, and have some sort of specialized craft in which they’ve perfected their goods to be an art. White: The Priestly Caste Anyone who has dedicated their existence to honoring the religions, either Shinto or Shoan, wear white to show their purity of thought, mind, and purpose. The Untouchables Members of this caste usually wear a mix of colors, or stick with drap grays, browns, and other muddy shades. These are the Casteless peoples, and are considered to be the bottom of society. The other castes will ignore the Untouchables, pretending that they don’t exist or can’t be seen when around. Lycans are automatically considered to be an Untouchable while within the kingdom. Religion The old religion:The original six families of jade had ancient guardians that protected their families. These guardians were made up of dragons, and now the Jade Empire finds all dragons dieties, something to give respect to and possibly worship. Upon the reign of the young twin boys, Shinto had been introduced along side of Shoan, and is not meant to be seen as a rival religion but rather as a complimentary one. Shinto is an honoring of the spirits (Kami) of nature, who offer life, food, fertility, rain, and many more essential needs. The Kami come in all forms, from trees to kitsune to rocks to breezes to water… Everything has a spirit, so it would be wise that one is respectful to everything and everyone. A citizen may be a follower of Shoan, a worshiper of the Kami, or honor both! Trade Jade Teas Cocoa Coffee beans Armory/Weaponry Special Notes The wall around the Jade Empire is affixed with detection stones. Stones activate whenever a shifter is within 15 feet. Being as the entire country is walled off, this means that shifters will trigger the stones to glow when they enter the country. Stones are also a feature of buildings, walls, etc... elsewhere throughout the land. *A "shifter" is any being that can take the form of an animal: bird, mammal, turtle, neko, anthro, furry, etc... This means that even some beings who are not strictly shifters, but have an animal form can even make the stones glow. Lycans and other werebeasts make the stones glow brightest. **Dragons do not make the stones glow. **Breaking a stone will not break the enchantment. It just means that instead of one glowy stone, you'll have a bunch of smaller glowy stones. Category:Kingdoms